Growing Up: Perseus Jackson
by little-miss-fire-starter
Summary: I'm redoing the Percy twin stories and this is them growing up in two totally different worlds. Percy is kept by Sally, while Marisol is left at camp half-blood after being only three days old. This is Percy's life growing up as normally as possible when you're a kid with ADHD&Dyslexia. See him grow up until he goes to Yancy, where everything will change. R
1. Prologue

**Growing Up**

**Perseus**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Third Person P.O.V._

Percy and Sally arrived home with Sally in tears. She walked over to her bedroom and sat down in bed with her back against the headboard and Percy in her arms. She smiled at him and he smiled back but his green eyes shone with tears.

"You can feel it, can't you?" she asked in a whisper. He just stared back at her, the tears beginning to flow from his young eyes. "I'm sorry we had to leave her. I know it must be hurting you to lose her."

Percy began to wail and she knew that was his form of a solid _yes._

She unwrapped him and undid his one-z. She knew that he probably went in his diaper and quickly changed him. When she was done she scooped him up and went to the small kitchen where she popped a bottle of baby formula into the microwave. She swayed back and forth humming a gentle tune to calm her son.

When the formula was ready Sally fed and burped Percy calmly. He was relaxed and quietly fell asleep. It stunned her that he was out for the rest of the night with the exception of feedings. Well, until sunrise.

He began to wail and after changing him, feeding him, and trying to sooth him, he simply wouldn't stop wailing.

She wasn't sure what to do and was about to go to her next door neighbor Annalisia for help when Percy's suddenly stopped crying and began to giggle. She stared at him in confusion but soon remembered something Poseidon had told her about demigods.

_Usually twins with the blood of a god or goddess will have a link. It can be spiritual, mental, physical, or emotional. In most demigods of Olympians they usually contain two of the four. Back in the day for twins of the Big Three it was three of the four, and for minor gods' twin spawn it was usually one._

_For the more powerful pairs they can have all four, giving them the ultimate connection. That happened only once with my brother's spawn. Jason, he had a twin brother who was killed young. But they still had their connection and learned to control it. _

Sally smiled. It must be Marisol. The twins must have a mental connection. After all, they're children of one of the Big Three.

_Percy_, Sally thought to herself, _you're a demigod. You will grow up as a mortal. You will think you're an only child. And you will be loved._

Why?

Because you are Perseus.


	2. Daycare Disaster

**Growing Up**

**Perseus**

* * *

**Daycare Disaster**

_Third Person P.O.V._

It was a bright sunny day and a young Percy Jackson and his mother Sally were on their way to daycare. Percy was well known at Sunny Ocean Daycare as one of the most well behaved and interactive children. Sally walked through the doorway and smiled at the small chime of the bell. A young strawberry blonde named Elizabeth walked up to her and smiled.

"Hey there Sally, I see you brought little Percy along for another good day," the seventeen year old chirped. Sally smiled.

"I sure did Lizzy. I'll be back at five," Sally said as she handed Percy over to her trusted friend. Elizabeth smiled.

"Same as always. Don't worry Sally, I'll take good care of him," she said. She turned to take Percy over to where the other kids were and was five steps away from the loving mother when Sally called out to her.

"Elizabeth," she called. Said girl turned and looked at Sally in confusion.

"Yes Sally?" she asked questioningly.

"How's Marisol doing at camp?" Sally asked. Elizabeth looked around at the aqua-themed daycare and smiled.

"She's doing really good Sally. She's growing up so fast and everybody at the camp loves her and helps take care of her. Even the Ares kids. They're teaching her how to wield baby-sized, wooden, weapons. The Athena kids have been helping her develop her speech and reading skills, and we Apollo kids make sure she doesn't get sick. The Demeter kids are making sure she eats right, and Hermes kids are making sure she's comfortable in their cabin.

Her first word was Daddy, then Mommy. And her third word was Perseus. She loves you, and I'm certain about the mental link because she keeps giggling at the weirdest times and saying things she could only have heard from you. She keeps mumbling _I wub uo Pewcy._ It's so cute, and I promise you I'll make sure she grows up right. I swear it on the River Styx."

Thunder boomed and Percy flinched. He began to sob and Elizabeth began to gently bounce him against her hip. Sally smiled at how well this young daughter of Apollo could take care of her children. If there was one person she would trust with their lives it would be Elizabeth Soloff.

"Thank you Elizabeth. I'll be back at five."

And then Sally kissed Percy's head and left.

Elizabeth walked with Percy over to the other kids who were playing tug of war with a sea-weed like rope.

She watched them play for an hour and a half before getting ready to set them all down for a nap.

* * *

Elizabeth had been cleaning up the toys all of the young children had been playing with when she head a sound. A rattling sort of sound.

She froze before turning around slowly and slipping her dagger out of her boot. This was too enclosed a space to pull out her bow and arrows. She followed the sound for a minute before it slowly died out around the room where the children were _supposed _to be asleep.

_One of the children must be playing with a rattle instead of sleeping_, she thought to herself. _I swear if they all wake up and start chaos I'll never get them back to sleep._

She walked toward the door to the nap-time room and made to push it open when the door to the daycare center opened and Sally walked in.

She froze when she saw the dagger in Elizabeth's hand her eyes widened and she rushed forward. Sally immediately thought the worst and tried grappling the dagger away from the young girl but Elizabeth had been trained well and had Sally pinned to the wall easily.

She slid the dagger into her boot and pulled away from Sally.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled in a whisper. "I was checking on the kids because I heard something in there! Did you honestly think I was going to hurt one of the kids?"

Sally was about to respond when she heard Percy's baby laughter. She rushed into the nap-time room and screamed in horror at what she saw.

Percy sat in his cot with a rattle-snake's neck between his little fists. The snake hung limp and it was clear that it was dead. Sally rushed in and picked up Percy, ignoring the screaming babies-which had been startled awake by her scream- around her, and ran into the play room. She threw the snake away from them and sat there rocking Percy. Elizabeth came out with the other kids who she let off to play while she spoke to Sally.

"Is this the first attempt at his life?" she whispered. Sally nodded and cradled Percy to her chest tighter. "Then you have to stop coming here. From now on you have to figure out a way to keep your eyes on Percy and provide for him at once because if you don't somebody will get to him. It's clear someone may know his parentage and I'm guessing Amphitrite may have had a hand in this. Go home, and keep him safe. I'll return to the camp immediately and take care of Mari. Good luck Sally."

Sally nodded, hugged Elizabeth goodbye, and ran to her small apartment two blocks away. She had to keep Percy safe because that had been one big fat daycare disaster.


	3. Swimming With The Sharks

**Growing Up**

**Perseus**

* * *

**Swimming With The Sharks**

It was the first trip of the winter and we were going to Marine World for a behind the scenes sharks tour with our teacher Ms. Marsanico. She was a short lady, around five feet tall, with obviously dyed red hair and hazel eyes. She sat in the front of the bus, trying to get everybody to behave, and it wasn't exactly working. I sat in the middle on the left, sitting by the window while Leanne Carter and her clones occupied every seat around me and pretending I didn't exist. I watched the city scenery go by until we arrived at the aquarium where we rushed off the stuffy bus so quickly Ms. Marsanico may have been trampled in the process.

When we got to the shark tanks we were lead onto the catwalk above the shark tanks so that we could observe the marine life from a bird's eye view.

I leaned over the railing and got a better look at the nursing sharks that were said to be _totally harmless _and Leanne passed by with her clones.

"Jackson, quit being such a fish freak will ya?" she sneered as she passed by. I rolled my eyes and pulled back from the railing, only to be shoved by Leanne's so called boyfriend Alex Rivers. I stumbled and crashed into a panel that just so happened to be the switch to the catwalk. It slit down the middle and we all slide down the metal and splashed into the shark tank.

Umm . . . Oops?

I didn't even get a chance to get a breath before I was under the water. While things should have been blurry, I saw everything clearly. I saw my classmates and teacher flailing around, drawing the attention of the sharks. One in particular passed by me and gave me a once-over.

_Master._

I heard before it swam away, leaving me unharmed. I decided to give the tank a look around and swam deeper into the water. I saw some living corals and aquatic plants, as well as a few fish that were probably shark food.

When I was done I swam to the surface and was hauled out of the water and wrapped in some towels like everyone else. Except I wasn't cold, or shivering. Actually, I wasn't even wet.

Weird.

Then Ms. Marsanico began to screech, and the blame game began. I can assume we all know I lost?

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!" Ms. Marsanico had screeched. Leanne was the first to open her fat mouth.

"PERCY! Percy did it! I saw him!" and you can bet that just about everybody had nodded and mumbled agreement.

"No way! Alex shoved me into the panel! It wasn't my fault!" I yelled at nobody in particular.

"PERCY JACKSON, COME WITH ME!"

Even before we'd gotten back to the school, the principal had already expelled me.

It happened. Again.

* * *

**So? Review and tell me what you think? Should I do this one over? I'm not sure how it came out.**

**Til then.**

**~Xoxo ScarlettRose4Love**

**Growing Up**

**Perseus**

* * *

**Swimming With The Sharks**

It was the first trip of the winter and we were going to Marine World for a behind the scenes sharks tour with our teacher Ms. Marsanico. She was a short lady, around five feet tall, with obviously dyed red hair and hazel eyes. She sat in the front of the bus, trying to get everybody to behave, and it wasn't exactly working. I sat in the middle on the left, sitting by the window while Leanne Carter and her clones occupied every seat around me and pretendeding I didn't exist. I watched the city scenary go by until we arrived at the aquarium where we rushed off the stuffy bus so quickly Ms. Marsanico may have been trampled in the process.

When we got to the shakr tanks we were lead onto the catwalk above the shark tanks so that we could observe the marine life from a bird's eyeview.

I leaned over the railing and got a better look at the nursing sharks that were said to be _totally harmless _and Leanne passed by with her clones.

"Jackson, quit being such a fish freak will ya?" she sneered as she passed by. I rolled my eyes and pulled back from the railing, only to be shoved by Leanne's so called boyfriend Alex Rivers. I stumbled and crashed into a pannel that just so happened to be the switch to the catwalk. It slip down the middle and we all slide down the metal and splashed into the shark tank.

Umm . . . Oops?

I didn't even get a chance to get a breath before I was under the water. While things should have been blurry, I saw everything clearly. I saw my classmates and teacher flailing around, drawing the attention of the sharks. One in particular passed by me and gave me a once-over.

_Master_

I heard before it swam away, leaving me unharmed. I decided to give the tank a look around and swam deeper into the water. I saw some living corals and aquatic plants, as well as a few fish that were probably shark food.

When I was done I swam to the surface and was hauled out of the water and wrapped in some towels like everyone else. Except I wasn't cold, or shivering. Actually, I wasn't even wet.

Weird.

Then Ms. Marsanico began to screech, and the blame game began. I can assume we all know I lost?

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!" Ms. Marsanico had screeched. Leanne was the first to open her fat mouth.

"PERCY! Percy did it! I saw him!" and you can bet that just about everybody had nodded and mumbled agreement.

"No way! Alex shoved me into the pannel! It wasn't my fault!" I yelled at nobody in particular.

"PERCY JACKSON, COME WITH ME!"

Even before we'd gotten back to the school, the principal had already expelled me.

It happened. Again.

* * *

**So? Review and tell me what you think? Should I do this one over? I'm not sure how it came out.**

**Til then.**

**~Xoxo ScarlettRose4Love**


	4. Saratoga Battlefield &a Civil War Cannon

**Growing Up**

**Perseus**

* * *

**_Saratoga Battlefield & a Civil War Cannon_**

_Percy's P.O.V._

I was in fifth grade and I was at yet another school. I groaned as I was stuck on the hottest, stickiest, smelliest, bus of all time with Albert Grazas. He was an okay kid, but he reeked worse than anything I could imagine.

We, the thirty plus students of Masters Academy, were on this horrible bus with our creepy teacher Mr. Lanlock. He was a wrinkled old man who always looked ready to drop, and he was just under sixty five. Did I forget to mention he thought I was the devil? Yeah, he got me in trouble for everything, and because today we were heading toward the Saratoga Battlefield, he was keeping me on a tight leash. He sat right in front of us, his beady green eyes darting around and coming back to me every few seconds.

When we arrived we all ran excitedly off the bus. It's not often that a bunch of troubled kids get to go to a battlefield that has weapons scattered all over the place.

"Jackson," Mr. Lanlock wheezed at me. I sighed as I turned and waited for him. For me to go on this history trip he had to be watching me at all times.

We walked around "calmly" and we got to check out some of the weapons and fire some blanks.

Then we got to the cannon.

We were learning how to fire it, even though it wasn't loaded, and the instructor, Mr. Simmons, asked for a volunteer. I couldn't help myself; I was bouncing up and down with my hand in the air. I wanted to get away from the old teacher, and learn to shoot a canon. You never know when it could come in handy.

I stepped up to the cannon and all the other guys seemed to glare jealously at me. That's a first.

I fired, and expected nothing to happen, but the cannon swiveled around and shot a cannonball.

Right into our school bus.

The smoking hole in the bus didn't seem to be enough, because then the engine blew. All we were left with was a burning heap of yellow metal.

"**_JACKSON!_**" Lanlock wheezed.

Why does all of the unlucky stuff happen to me?

I was definitely expelled.

Again.

* * *

**So whatcha think? One more chapter then this story is done. Then all I have to do is finish Marisol's Growing Up story. But that might take a week because I need to add to her backstory. Percy is a character we know all about, so I figured I should give Mari some more detail before I start the twin stories all over again (TLT, SoM, TTC, BotL, TLO, TLH, SoN, MoA, you get it). So, should I do this story in both their P.O.V's for each chapter, just Percy's P.O.V in the whole story, or Just Marisol's P.O.V in the whole story? I'm gonna put up a poll for that, and it'd be great if you, my dear readers, voted.**

**Til next time.**

**Love you all.  
~Xoxo ScarlettRose4Love**


	5. Different Than The Rest

**Growing Up**

**Perseus**

* * *

Different Than The Rest

_Percy's P.O.V._

I sighed as I sat in my room with my mom on the last day of August. The last day before I was shipped off to yet another school. She tried cheering me up about going to a new school, but it wasn't working.

We munched on some blue starbursts, the sour kind, and talked about this new school.

"Mom, why am I always being sent away?" I mumbled as I looked around at my 'room'. She sighed and ran her hand through my hair.

"Percy, it's safer that way. Nothing from around here can hurt you if you aren't around," she said sadly.

"But what's gonna hurt me?" I asked in frustration as I chewed on a starburst.

"So many things are out there Percy. You never know what it will be. I promise you, this time it'll be different."

"I doubt it," I muttered. "They're all the same. Yancy Academy isn't going to be any different."

"Yes it will honey. Plus, it's closer to home than any of your other schools. I promise you it will be."

_How?_ I wanted to scream. _How will a place like Yancy Academy be different than the rest?_

*You'll see,* the voice in my head whispered back.

* * *

**So, this is the last chapter and it's short, I know. But there was this idea bouncing around in my head. I put the idea on my blog and it'd be nice if you guys told me what you think either here or there. **

**Follow me on twitter? **

** Pamela_Chauca**

blogspot: lovestillwontdie . blogspot . com

Percy&Marisol & the Olympians will be out soon.

Review?


	6. just a disclaimer

Hey! I forgot a disclaimer.

I do not own the Percy Jackson and the olympians series, nor do I own Percy and any caracters that you would see in the book series. I own Marisol and any other OCs unless I say I do and I can promise you that I will tell you if I do not.

This disclaimer stands for all chapters of this story.


End file.
